VALTAISTUIN
by SspaceTraveler
Summary: Los invasores vikingos han llegado a un edén, pero sera de verdad un paraiso? DENNOR,SUFIN
1. BONANZA

Cap. 1: BONANZA

Había sido una mala temporada para los guerreros del mar, los fuertes vikingos se encontraban en mal estado y en medio de La nada, las recientes batallas la falta de provisiones y el huracán fueron los factores determinantes de su situación actual

El cielo estaba gris y el frio viento revolvía los cabellos de Mathias Kohler, el capitán se ese navío, a diferencia de su Tripulación el danés mantenía una sonrisa confiada y segura, como si nada pasara aunque estaba igual de asustado que todos

No podía mostrar debilidad, miraba hacia el obscuro horizonte

No hay nada en esa dirección- una inexpresiva voz le hablo por la espalda- revise los mapas, y el puerto más cercano está a

Millas de aquí el barco está deteriorado y aunque Berwald lo intente no puede arreglarlo del todo, además ya no hay comida

Eres muy negativo Lukas- Mathias volteo para mirarle de frente, lucia demacrado-el León es muy bueno reparando lo que sea,

Y por la comida...podemos pescar!

No creas que no lo intentamos ya idiota, pero este mar es muy hostil-la voz del noruego sonaba preocupada-no hay nada

Mathias intento sonreír pero no pudo hacerlo, engañaría a cualquiera menos a Lukas, y un lúgubre silencio se formó entre ellos

Las herramientas del alto vikingo estaban regadas por todo el sótano del barco, tenía más de dos días trabajando sin descanso

En ese lugar y a pesar de sus esfuerzos el nivel del agua ya estaba en sus rodillas, se sentía agotado y hambriento pero no

Podía detenerse o el barco se hundiría aún más rápido, continuo su labor unas horas más hasta que fue vencido por el cansancio

y se quedó profundamente dormido, soñando con tiempos pasados y lejanos; recuerdos donde se veía a si mismo otra vez como un

Niño feliz al lado de sus padres, viviendo en el bosque y aprendiendo a ser un futuro carpintero como lo era su padre, toda Esa felicidad desapareció como el humo el día que los vikingos llegaron, no existía la paz donde quiera que estuvieran esos Hombres, como ahora…

Berwald! Que haces Sueco idiota!-los gritos de Mathias lo sacaron de su sueño y descubrió que el agua estaba ya al nivel deSu cintura

y' me qued' dormid' un mo'en.. -intento disculparse el Sueco con su marcado acento

No importa!- lo interrumpió el Danes lanzándole una espada a las manos- un maldito calamar gigante nos ataca, rápido sube a Cubierta!

Ambos hombres corrieron y en efecto, ahí estaba el calamar; con sus extremidades destrozaba la proa y lanzaba a los vikingos

Hacia las profundidades del océano, Mathias levanto su gran hacha y corto uno de los tentáculos de la bestia, la cual estaba

Quieta, eso solo podía ser obra de Lukas y así era, con ayuda de troll pudo detener un momento al calamar, hasta que su anemia

Se lo permitió, empezó a sangrar de la nariz y tuvo que soltarlo, usar magia requería de mucha energía y control mental, el

Animal asomo su cabeza fuera del agua y fue en ese momento cuando el vikingo apodado "el león del norte" vio su oportunidad,

Corrió al frente y salto hacia el mar clavando su espada en el ojo de la bestia, un tentáculo lo atrapo y lo lanzo por los

Aires, antes de caer al agua Berwald ya estaba inconsciente...

Los ojos azules de Berwald se abrieron de golpe recibiendo el sol de mediodía, estaba recostado en la arena bajo una palmera

Miro un poco por donde estaba, era una playa de arena blanca, detrás de él se veía una selva extrañamente tropical, algo raro Considerando que estaban en el norte de Europa, intento moverse pero le resultaba muy doloroso

No intentes moverte mucho-Lukas salió de entre los arbustos de la selva, donde iniciaba la fauna- tienes golpes internos muy Fuertes

d'nde 'stamos?-pregunto el sueco-crei q'e no habia t'erra cerca

No sé dónde estamos, pero estoy seguro de que no había ninguna isla cerca de estas aguas revise los mapas muchas veces, pero como sea, este lugar nos salvo es una tierra prospera y fértil

c'antos sobr'vivim's?

Tú, yo Mathias y otros ocho-la voz de Lukas sonaba fría

Solo once de casi setenta hombres lograron vivir, el barco ya no existía solo escombros de madera que llegaban del mar a la Costa, fueron usados para construir improvisados campamentos en la playa, habían pasado 3 días desde el naufragio y los Vikingos se recuperaban poco a poco, esa isla estaba llena frutos, agua dulce, animales para cazar y plantas medicinales, era un Pequeño paraíso para esos hombres, pero para Lukas no todo podía ser tan bueno, él sabía que "algo" los vigilaba, no podía Ser una persona o animal porque no los vigilaba con los ojos, era toda la isla en sí ; como si ese lugar tuviese vida propia , El noruego no dijo nada sabía que cuando Berwald estuviese sano otra vez construiría una balsa rápidamente tomarían algunas Provisiones y saldrían de ahí; Lukas agradecía la bondad de los espíritus de la isla por dejarles ser huéspedes y no quería Molestarlos Así pasaron dos semanas en las que los Vikingos repusieron sus fuerzas; estaban listos para volver al mar y solo era cuestión De tiempo para que el "león" terminara la balsa que los sacaría de ahy, los hombres comúnmente empezaron a merodear por toda La isla sin encontrar nada raro o extraño, hasta que una fresca mañana eso cambio...

Capitán! capitán!-la voz de un tripulante que venía corriendo desde el interior de la selva se hizo escuchar

Que te sucede Bjork?-Mathias lo detuvo y espero a que recuperara el aliento

de. Detrás...del lago, la cas..cascada-el hombre de edad madura, obeso y de cabellos rojos hablaba con dificultad

que pasa con la jodida cascada? hemos estado ahy casi todos los días, y porque no trajiste el agua?!

hay un tesoro en ese lugar!-grito el hombre con los ojos muy abiertos, brillando de codicia

Los ojos de todos se abrieron de golpe y en cuestión de minutos ya estaban los once hombres al pie de la cascada, Lukas se Estremeció y le pregunto al hombre

Como lo encontraste Bjork?

jejeje bueno...creí haber visto a una linda chica por aquí-contesto el hombre con una voz lasciva

Una...chica?-pregunto Mathias confundido-revisamos la isla varias veces y no encontramos nativos, bueno, no me quejare si de

Verdad hay una mujer por aquí jajaja

Andando idiota-el noruego lo empujo a un lado y avanzo hacia la cascada seguido por los demás al principio solo había piedras y lodo, después un angosto túnel muy húmedo pasaron de uno a uno por ese lugar, y después el Resplandor del oro los ilumino, nadie había visto tanta riqueza junta, en esa semi-obscura cueva el oro y las joyas destacaban Mas, Mathias cayo de rodillas con la boca abierta de la impresión, la sorpresa duro solo unos segundos antes de que los hombres Empezaran a tomar todo lo que sus manos les permitían, Berwald caminaba entre las pilas de oro y gemas con la mirada incrédula aun no tomaba nada del oro pero no se apresuraba, al final de la cueva encontró un pequeño estanque de agua azul como el cielo Estaba semicubierto de lirios blancos, lo miro y pensó para sus adentros que ese estanque era el verdadero tesoro de ese lugar

Lo miro un poco más y noto un brillo al fondo del agua, no lucia como una joya u oro, era un brillo más simple, como el de un Cristal, se agacho y aparto los lirios del agua y ahí estaba! El tesoro más valioso de ese lugar, un ataúd de cristal servía de contenedor para el cuerpo de un chico hermoso; sin pensarlo mucho Berwald se introdujo al agua del estanque (peligrosamente Helada) el nivel del agua estaba a sus hombros y se sumergió hasta el ataúd, usando toda su fuerza rompió la oxidada cadena del Ataúd y extrajo el cuerpo que para su sorpresa, estaba aun cálido, lo saco del agua y lo miro con detenimiento, sentía una Extraña fascinación de solo verlo, su piel era tan blanca y tersa, tan blanca como la larga túnica que lo cubría, sus cabellos lacios y rubios enmarcaban perfectamente ese rostro ligeramente infantil y femenino, lucia tan sublime que podría observarlo Por toda la eternidad

Berwald!-la voz del noruego lo saco de sus fantasías

Lukas miro el cuerpo del chico en los brazos del sueco y un sudor frio corrió por su espalda, se acercó y tomo el pulso del Joven...estaba vivo

Donde lo encontraste?

'n el 'stanque...d'ntro d'l ataud

no crees que es raro que alguien este dentro de un ataúd bajo el agua no se cuánto tiempo, y siga vivo? Podría no ser humano

lo es!-rugió el Sueco estrechando el cuerpo a su pecho-y aunq'e no f'ese asi...qu'ero que el sea mi p'rte del t'soro

Lukas ya no podía decir nada mas, algún tipo de codicia los invadió a todos y pelear seria inutil, Mathias y su tripulación

Sacaron todo lo que podían llevar en sus manos y Berwald cargaba en sus brazos al joven inconsciente, caminaron hasta la costa

Y resguardaron sus tesoros


	2. TEMPLANZA

\\(0u0)/ viva escribí mi segundo capítulo! emm bueno, no me presente la vez anterior -más por ignorancia que por otra cosa- pero es que no le entiendo muy bien a esto de publicar...y supongo que no hace falta que diga que es mi primer historia, por eso si hay faltas, paciencia! ya aprenderé XD

Notas? mmmm las de siempre: Hetalia no me pertenece, (por desgracia) créditos al señor(fundashi) Himaruya-san

CAP 2 : TEMPLANZA

-Muy bien!- Mathias alzo la voz- esto es lo que haremos, Berwald construye una barca más grande, lo suficiente para el tesoro y todos nosotros, Bjork supervisara a los otros para extraerlo de la cueva, Lukas y yo lo custodiaremos; por las noches montaremos guardias para cuidar el botín

-cuidar de quién? esta isla no tiene nativos y solo estamos nosotros-le pregunto uno de sus tripulantes al capitán

-yo no estaría tan seguro de que estamos solos -sonrió Mathias-mira al chico en los brazos del León...este lugar es un misterio y no quiero tener sorpresas desagradables en el futuro; dejen de cuestionar mis órdenes y hagan lo que digo!

Sin decir mas todos se retiraron a realizar sus obligaciones, Berwald se llevó al chico hasta su lugar de trabajo, un lugar un poco retirado del campamento de Mathias y de los demás, apreciaba la soledad a la hora de trabajar, recostó al chico bajo la sombra y se dispuso a comenzar su trabajo, al poco rato el chico despertó, el sueco dejo su trabajo y corrió hacia él, pudo contemplar por primera vez sus ojos...eran violetas, un color tan extraño como hermoso; el chico al ver tan de cerca al enorme vikingo retrocedió un poco

n' temas, no t' hare daño...-le hablo suavemente el mas alto-c'mo te llamas?

el ojivioleta lo miro con cuidado y después miro a su alrededor, el mar, la costa, había sido liberado pero no recordaba muy bien el cómo hablar; contesto con dificultad y la voz ronca

S..soumen..Soumen Tasavalta

El noruego observaba el mar, estaba sentado en la arena con el oro a sus espaldas, pasaba ya de medio día y el cielo estaba despejado; pero Lukas sentía frio, lo había sentido desde que entraron a la cueva y sacaron el oro, había algo que no le gustaba de ese tesoro y mucho menos le gustaba ese chico que Berwald se había encaprichado en traer, desde niño Lukas siempre había sido muy sensible a la magia y esas cosas, tenía contacto con espíritus mágicos de todo tipo, pero lo que sentía ahora no tenía comparación con otro ser, llevo su mano hasta su rubia cabellera y extrajo el broche en forma de cruz que siempre llevaba con él, el único recuerdo de su hermano, Lukas miro la cruz y suspiro pesadamente; cerro los ojos por los que parecieron ser largos minutos hasta que sintió un objeto caer suavemente por su cabeza, era una corona, Mathias la dejo en la cabeza del noruego y se sentó a su lado

-te gusta? la encontré entre todo el oro y pensé que si alguien debía llevarla ese eras tú- sonrió el Danés

-ya no soy parte de la realeza idiota-contesto fríamente el más bajo sin mirar al otro

-lo sé...-Mathias perdió su vista en el mar- hubieras sido el mejor de los reyes si no hubieras perdonado mi vida

-ja...idiota, no seas soberbio -sonrió el noruego como pocas veces lo hacía-no fue por ti, yo quería salir de esa realidad, me irritaba que todo el jodido reino esperaba que yo arreglase sus problemas; ser el heredero a un trono es muy estresante, yo quería huir de la realeza-dijo mientras se quitaba la corona de la cabeza y la lanzaba a la pila de oro tras ellos- y casualmente el reino atrapo a un vikingo estúpido y famoso; te libere de una muerte segura a cambio de que me ayudaras a salir del reino; eso fue todo

-repítetelo hasta que te lo creas Lukas- sonrió el Danés-yo sé que me quieres, porque de no ser así te hubieras ido la primera vez que tocamos tierra, nadie te estaba deteniendo, incluso tú mismo empezaste a trazar nuevas rutas- el capitán se acerco al otro rubio y le dio un beso un los labios- y tú sabes que no es la primera vez que nos besamos...

-idiota...-el noruego desvió la mirada se levantó de la arena y coloco el broche dorado otra vez en sus cabellos-es tu turno de cuidar el oro, yo iré a recorrer la isla

-haz lo que quieras cariño- Mathias se recostó sobre la arena con las manos entrelazadas bajo su nuca, Lukas lo miro de reojo y avanzo hacia la selva, tenía muchas respuestas que buscar

Alejados un poco de ellos, Berwald había dejado su trabajo para atender a Soumen, le había cedido toda su comida y su improvisado campamento para dormir; el pequeño chico de verdad comía bastante, el sueco se levantó para ir a traer agua

v'lvere ens'guida- le dijo al chico que solo le dirigió una mirada rápida, viendo irse al más alto

El ojivioleta seguía comiendo; hacia mucho que no lo hacía y debía reponer sus fuerzas, una sombra entre el atardecer se acercó a él, el pequeño rubio no se inmuto al ver de quien se trataba; solo era ese molesto hombre que descubrió el tesoro en la cascada

-eras...eras tú, cierto?- el hombre se acercaba a Soumen con no muy buenas intenciones-quien estaba en la cascada no era una chica, eras tú-el hombre se acercó mas al ojivioleta y acaricio su cabello-eres hermoso...el León es muy listo, te escogió a ti como su parte porque hay algo que el oro no puede hacer estos momentos-con lujuria el vikingo acaricio los muslos del mas

pequeño, Soumen no se alarmo ni un poco, la muerte estaba próxima para a ese hombre por su atrevimiento, cuando se estaba desabrochando los pantalones su cabeza voló dejando caer su cuerpo decapitado en la arena, la sangre salpico hacia la blanca túnica del ojivioleta

Mathias descansaba recostado en la arena; contemplaba el atardecer y por alguna extraña razón recordó a su padre; Soren Kohler un vikingo cruel y desalmado para muchos, y un padre estricto y "cariñoso" para Mathias, ese hombre le había enseñado todo lo que sabía de la vida, navegar, estrategia, robar y matar sin remordimientos, incluso le había regalado a su primer esclavo! Un chico de su misma edad, con profundos ojos azules, Berwald Oxenstierna, su nombre, el pequeño danés sintió un poco de pena por ese niño la primera vez que lo vio, sus ojos estaban asustados y pedía clemencia con la voz muda

-mira Mathias! este niño será tu esclavo de ahora en adelante- le dijo su padre arrojando al sueco a los pies de danés

-gra..Gracias padre- contesto Mathias con una triste sonrisa, ese chico era de mas o menos su edad y sentía lastima por el, que mala suerte la suya de estar en ese navío de vikingos en calidad de esclavo, Mathias había visto (para sus doce años), toda la maldad y perversión del mundo a manos de su padre, apenas su progenitor se alejó de ellos, Mathias lanzo un pedazo de pan al chico mas alto, que lo miraba con extrañeza

-debes comer...no me servirás de nada si estas débil- se retiró del lugar dejando al sueco solo, los labios de Mathias formaban una mueca de amargura y pena, el no quería ser temido como su padre, pero tampoco podía mostrar sus buenos sentimientos a nadie, con el paso del tiempo Mathias creció para heredar el puesto de su padre y el odio de Berwald hacia él, lo sabía, el joven de Suecia lo odiaba por todo lo que le habían hecho desde pequeño, convertirlo en esclavo y después en una marioneta que mataba solo por matar en el "León del norte" el apodo que se le dio entre vikingos por esa forma de destrozar a sus oponentes; Mathias sabía, sin embargo que toda esa ira estaba dirigida a él, Berwald no lo perdono y nunca lo haría, por su culpa se había manchado las manos de sangre

Berwald miro sus manos con tristeza, recordando rápidamente toda su vida, la muerte de sus padres antes sus ojos, su captura como esclavo, el mar lleno de sangre, producto de sus sangrientas peleas y el miedo en los ojos de las personas que sabían que él era un vikingo,sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre otra vez, acababa de matar a otro hombre, uno al que alguna vez llamo "compañero", cuya cabeza ahora estaba a unos metros de el en la arena, miro los ojos de Soumen que lo miraban fijamente; sin miedo

-e...esta bien..-hablaba con la voz aun ronca el más pequeño-él lo merecía

se levantó de su lugar y camino hacia el vikingo, con sus manos acaricio el rostro del más alto puedo sentirlo...tu eres diferente a ellos, y por eso...debes acabar con su codicia

los ojos del sueco se abrieron de golpe

-tu no perteneces al mar, tu perteneces a la tierra...quédate aquí, conmigo, y reinaremos eternamente desde el trono de hielo

Lukas se encontraba en el corazón de la isla; el único lugar donde había dejado de sentir frio, y donde la ausencia de aves y animales era más notoria; era hora de conseguir respuestas, el nórdico cerro los ojos y se arrodillo humildemente ante los espíritus, llamo insistentemente a que alguien le contestara por varios minutos, hasta que alguien respondió a su llamado y se mostró ante él, era una chica de largos cabellos dorados y ojos violáceos...era físicamente idéntica al chico que Berwald acogió

-quién eres?-pregunto el noruego

-soy el actual espíritu protector de esta isla, la parte femenina de Vainaimonen; Soumi

-sabes que es lo que quiero saber, cierto?-pregunto el chico directamente

-si...-la joven mujer asintió-mi hermano gemelo fue liberado, la calamidad ah caído a la isla de Kataja

-calamidad? cuéntame que pasa por favor; tal vez pueda solucionarlo

-eso es imposible- suspiro tristemente la chica- todo lo que está en esta isla perecerá bajo el infinito invierno y el norte se congelara

-porque?-

-sucedió hace casi un siglo, yo y mi gemelo fuimos creados por el dios anciano Vainaimonen, para proteger este pequeña isla, lo manteníamos como un paraíso terrenal, un edén -la chica sonrió con nostalgia- mi hermano era bueno e ingenuo y un día atrajo con su encanto a un espíritu maligno y frio; lo llamamos el "General Invierno", él se llevó la inocencia de mi gemelo y después de eso el cambio, su sonrisa desapareció y todo empezó a congelarse, para evitar la calamidad el dios anciano encerró a mi hermano en el ataúd de cristal y coloco el oro como ofrenda para que nadie pudiese llegar hasta el estanque; Soumen era el orgullo más grande del dios anciano y después de encerrarlo quedo abatido, así que decidió regresar al cielo y yo me quede a custodiar la isla, usualmente con mi poder solía mantenerla oculta del mundo

-es por eso que no aparecía en ninguno de mis mapas-para Lukas todo parecía concordar ahora-eras tú quien nos observaba todo el tiempo? y supongo, que también eres la chica que Bjork vio en la cascada...

-exactamente, yo los salve de aquel naufragio y estuve cuidando que no se acercaran mucho a la cascada, pero mis poderes están desapareciendo y por error un mortal me vio, me siguió y descubrió la ofrenda, creí que todos se dejarían llevar por el oro e ignorarían el estanque...pero ese hombre no está interesado en lo material, solo él puede volver a encerrar a Soumen en el ataud-

-Berwald...pero cómo?-

-mi hermano aún no recobra todas sus fuerzas, y depende un poco de quien lo libero, estaba escrito que quien liberara a Soumen tendría que ser una persona noble; solo tienen hasta el amanecer para encerrarle, yo...tengo que regresar al cielo ahora-

-la chica comenzó a desvanecerse ante la mirada de Lukas, desapareció, el noruego pensaba si de verdad Berwald regresaría al ataúd al chico, dudaba mucho que lo hiciera, se levantó de su lugar y camino directo a la cascada, ahí debería de estar el resto de la tripulación, ellos le ayudarían a regresar a Soumen a su encierro aun si tenían que pasar sobre Berwald, también tenía que avisarle a Mathias, el chico comenzó a correr, ya era de noche y el tiempo se agotaba

Mientras tanto Mathias encendía una hoguera en la playa, pronto regresaría su tripulación para reunirse con él, y esa noche parecía más fría de lo normal, miro entre la obscuridad de la costa y vio dos siluetas acercándose, una de ellas la reconocería donde fuera

-eey Sueco! Ya terminaste de construir mi balsa?

la imponente figura de Berwald se acercaba cada vez más a la luz del fuego y el danés empezaba a notar la sangre salpicada en las ropas del más alto

continuara...


	3. CALAMIDAD

buenos días/tardes/ noches lo que sea 3 aquí reportando el 3 capitulo de mi historia XD...  
solo para aclarar...me encanta Dinamarca y el resto de los nórdicos, enserio, pero como este fanfic es dramático, pues... a lo mejor me puse un poco "sádica" este capitulo jejeje, en el capitulo anterior puse el nombre de "Soumen" a Finlandia (que es lo mismo, pero en Fines) por razones de que no "podia" tener un nombre humano(no en este fanfic!)  
personalmente no veo a Finlandia como un ni o inocente (pateo traseros rusos!) y aqui se va a ver muy...cruel?

disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, y bla bla bla, Himaruya es grande XD

* * *

CAP 3: CALAMIDAD

-que demonios... te paso algo?- Mathias corrió hasta el mas alto en busca de una explicación, pero al llegar a el, fue lanzado brutalmente hacia la arena

-que te pasa estúpido! porque hiciste eso?!-grito el Danes con ira, pero al mirar los ojos azules Berwald los noto distintos;  
mas fríos, casi muertos,reparo entonces en la presencia del chico ojivioleta tras su compañero, también se veía distinto; mas vivo, con los ojos inocentes y una sonrisa llena de malicia, "ese chico le hizo algo a Berwald"pensó para sus adentros

-tu...pequeño bastardo-susurro el danes mientras rodaba por la arena para huir del filo de la espada del sueco, se arrastro hasta tomar su hacha y giro sobre si mismo para golpear al sueco,pero solo pudo ara ar su pecho; se levanto rápidamente y empezaron una violenta pelea

* * *

Lukas estaba frente a la cascada con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, contemplaba horrorizado los cadáveres decapitados de sus compañeros de aventuras; su sangre pintaba de rojo el agua cristalina de la cascada, y el corazón de Lukas se estrujo con miedo; llevo instintivamente su temblorosa mano hasta la cruz dorada que sostenía sus cabellos, y la acaricio con lentitud; solía hacer eso de peque o cuando tenia miedo de los espíritus malos que lo acosaban todo el tiempo, y dejo de hacerlo cuando su hermano menor, Emmil, le pregunto inocentemente porque no solo se hacia "amigo" de los espíritus, no todos podían ser malos, así fue, no todos eran malos; pero esta era una excepción, una que podría llevarle a la tumba, a el y a Mathias

-Mathias!-grito con desesperación y comenzó a correr rumbo a la costa sin detenerse;mientras mas se acercaba el frió se hacia mas evidente; Soumen estaba reponiendo sus fuerzas rápidamente y Lukas solo esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde, sabia que Mathias no era débil, pero Soumen no era humano, por fin llego a la playa y pudo ver la escena con claridad

Berwald y Mathias peleaban brutalmente ante la indiferente mirada de Soumen,si bien no era la primera vez que peleaban, Lukas sintió algo diferente en el sueco esta vez,a pesar de las serias heridas provocadas por Mathias, se veía incluso mas fuerte y poderoso que nunca, no se tenia que ser un genio para saber que esa fuerza sobrehumana era obra de Soumen, en un ataque de ira, Lukas corrio hacia el ojivioleta con la intención de herirle, pero fue esquivado facilmente cayendo bruscamente al suelo,  
Soumen le dirigió una mirada llena de desdén al noruego, ese débil hombre no valía la pena, y siguió observando la pelea de los otros vikingos

-tu...bastardo-Lukas murmuraba irritado, su vista comenzaba a nublarse y estaba ligeramente mareado, el contactar con Soumi le había quitado mucha energía, miro instintivamente hacia Mathias que a pesar de estar ya muy herido y visiblemente cansado seguía respondiendo a los golpes del Sueco,sin poder detenerlas, una traicioneras lagrimas escapaban de los ojos del noruego, lo sentía, podía sentir que su fin estaba cerca, ese hombre era un idiota!, el mismo idiota que tres a os atrás lo rescato de su vida aburrida y de una responsabilidad que el no pidió, el idiota que alegraba sus días mas nublados y al que perdería si no hacia algo pronto; sorprendido por sus propios pensamientos, el noruego se levanto para encarar al mas peque o, ya no le importaba morir en ese momento, que sentido tendría su vida si no podía compartirla con la persona mas importante para el, se llevo la mano al cabello quitándose su distintivo broche dorado, lo lanzo con fuerza hacia la cabeza del ojivioleta dando justo en el blanco

-ESCÚCHAME BIEN MALDITO PERRO!- su voz sonaba tan fuerte que hasta Mathias y Berwald detuvieron su pelea para voltear a verle-  
MI NOMBRE ES LUKAS BONDEVIK, LEGITIMO REY DE NORUEGA! Y AUNQUE ME MUERA EN ESTE JODIDO LUGAR, ME ENCARGARE DE LLEVARTE AL INFIERNO CONMIGO!

de su cuerpo el fuego verde comenzó a surgir tomando la forma de ese enorme troll verde, lanzo de su boca una gran bola de fuego hacia el ojivioleta, Berwald corrió rápidamente hacia el cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y recibiendo el impacto completamente ante los sorprendidos y molestos ojos de Lukas

-que demonios haces!? el es nuestro enemigo!?- grito Lukas con resentimiento-no lo entiendes!tu...eres nuestro amigo-

el sueco miro con tristeza al chico de la cruz, no tenia nada en contra de Lukas; hasta le agradaba, pero el Noruego ignoraba los motivos por los cuales Berwald estaba en la tripulación,

-n' Lukas...a d'ferenc'a de ti yo no eleg' esta v'da- el sueco sostuvo su espada con mas fuerza dirigiéndola hacia Mathias-m'  
vida h'biera sido muy d'stinta si un m'ldito vikingo n' me h'biera secuestr'do

-si ! eso lo hizo mi padre, no lo niego!-grito Mathias- pero no es excusa para asesinar a tus compañeros y unirte al "enano maldito" ese, caíste muy bajo Berwald

-al m'nos yo 'legi est'r con el...-

el sueco corrió hacia el Danes con su espada al aire para darle fin a su vida, Lukas, entendiendo que el sueco ya había tomado su decisión suspiro con resignación, aunque apreciara a Berwald, la vida del Danes era mas importante para el; expandió fuera de su cuerpo las llamas del troll una vez mas, lanzando al sueco por los aires ante los muy abiertos ojos de Soumen,provocando al mas alto severas quemaduras,las llamas de Lukas se extinguieron al igual que su energía, cayendo de rodillas a la arena, se sentía débil y mareado; difícilmente visualizo a Soumen corriendo hacia el con una de sus manos convertida en hielo;

-"ah recuperado todos sus poderes"- pensó el Noruego sin poderse mover, su cuerpo ya no le respondía y sabia que le esperaba muerte segura, cerro los ojos para recibir el impacto final, pero no sucedió, solo sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearle protectoramente y sangre salpicando hacia su rostro, abrió los ojos con miedo y confirmo lo que tanto temía; el rostro de Mathias muy cerca del suyo, con sangre en la boca y los ojos azules perdiendo su brillo, se había interpuesto entre Lukas y el golpe de Soumen para salvar a Lukas por ultima vez, la mano de Soumen atravezo completamente la espalda del Danes, al momento de sacar su mano el ojivioleta trajo consigo el corazón del capitán,terminando definitivamente con su vida, el agarre de Mathias soltó y cayo bruscamente a la arena ante los ojos del noruego

-Ma..Mathias...-sus labios temblaban del dolor y sus ojos ya no contenían las lagrimas

-no llores-le hablo Soumen con una voz muy dulce-pronto te reunirás con el

el ojivioleta golpeo fuertemente la cabeza del Noruego dejándolo inconsciente al lado del cadáver de Mathias, los miro con pena y suspiro, no era que a el le gustara mucho matar, pero sacrificios debían ser echos, era un peque o tramite para regresar a su trono y expandir el infinito invierno; la nieve blanca comenzó a caer por toda la isla, virgen y fría, limpiando de pecado a todo lo que tocaba, y devolviendo la pureza a su estado natural,el ojivioleta miro el corazón del Danes en su mano y lo congelo para después lanzarlo al mar; se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Berwald, las quemaduras y los golpes lo estaban llevando a un estado de lenta agonía, sin usar mucha fuerza el mas peque o lo cargo entre sus brazos y camino con el hasta el interior de la isla, rumbo a la cascada, cada paso que daba entre la obscuridad de la noche el suelo se congelaba y el aire se volvía gélido

-d' verd'd 'stas vivo?- pregunto de repente el sueco al mas peque o-

-lo estoy gracias a ti-contesto el ojivioleta con una sonrisa tierna y voz suave- puedes oír el latido de mi corazón? sentir la calidez de mi cuerpo? tu me liberaste en todos los sentidos...

-ent'nces p'edo morir 'n paz- sonrió abiertamente el mas alto-pude d'volver una v'da, de tantas q'e eh tomado

-no morirás...yo no lo permitiré; eres noble, te necesito a mi lado-

llegaron a la cascada y entraron a la cueva; el interior de esta cambio rápidamente, desapareciendo hasta la mas mínima pieza del impuro oro y creando enormes estalactitas por todo el lugar, el lugar parecía mas un gran cristal que una cueva, el mas peque o se sentó en el suelo colocando la cabeza del sueco en su regazo, acariciando delicadamente el rubio cabello de Berwald con la yema de sus dedos, sintiendo la respiración cada vez mas lenta, la muerte cada vez mas cerca

-sabes, Berwald...-interrumpió Soumen- mientras estaba dentro del ataúd, perdí la esperanza de que alguien me liberara, nadie era lo suficientemente noble o "idiota" para ignorar el brillo del oro, un simple estanque de agua no llama la atención de nadie junto a un tesoro; toda la gente de este mundo es tan superficial y avariciosa, me dan asco; pero entonces llegaste tu,  
y me di cuenta de que tenia que tenerte conmigo

-'stoy fel'z por eso- el sueco tosió un poco de sangre-Soumen...

-shhh...no hables, estas a punto de perder tu cuerpo físico- sonrió el rubio- ahora tendrás la forma que quieras y reinaras conmigo; por cierto, puedes llamarme por mi nombre humano

-c'al es?- pregunto el sueco con su ultimo aliento

-Tino...

* * *

La nieve caía lentamente por la costa, cubriendo dos cuerpos bajo ella como una suave sabana; los recuerdos de Lukas pasaban frente a sus ojos rápidamente, su reino, sus padres, su hermano cuidando celosamente ese huevecillo de fraile, la sonrisa de Mathias...

abrió pesadamente los ojos para ver por ultima vez el rostro muerto de Mathias; pero se encontró con algo mas que el simple cadáver, ahí estaba un anciano, no lo conocía pero no era difícil saber de quien se trataba

-an...anciano Vainaimonen...-hablo con dificultad

-siento mucho su suerte joven Bondevik- hablo el anciano- esto se salio de control hace mucho y ahora no podemos hacer nada,  
solo puedo volver tu ultima ilusión verdadera en la otra vida...

-un sueño?- Lukas cerro los ojos

-uno que durara por toda la eternidad, joven Bondevik-  
_

Lukas abrió los ojos débilmente para encontrarse con la imagen de Mathias, fuerte y saludable, con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro

-ehh Lukas, vamos!, este océano es inmenso y maravilloso- estiro su mano hasta el Noruego

Lukas sonrió...sinceramente, lo hizo como nunca; y tomo la mano de Mathias, partieron rumbo al ocaso tomados suavemente de las manos,en ese momento el corazon de Lukas dejo de latir.  
FIN

* * *

"fin de la historia" bueno, no tanto, falta el epilogo...


	4. EPILOGO

parte "final" de la historia... escribir un fanfic fue grandioso 3 y como ya de plano "asesine" a tres de los cinco nórdicos principales pues ahora voy con Islandia... jajaja no es que lo vaya a matar en este capitulo (tal vez si), pero bueno... Islandia creo que no tiene aun un nombre oficial, así que usare el mas común que usan para referirse a el; Emmil,

Vainaimonen esta basado en una vieja leyenda Finlandia, sobre un anciano con poderes mágicos y esas cosas; así que no solo es el apellido del personaje que nosotros conocemos en Hetalia (Himaruya hizo una buena investigación)

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece (nunca sera mio :( ) y los nórdicos son propiedad de Himaruya-san

* * *

EPILOGO

El obscuro frailecillo volaba con las alas entumecidas; estaba acostumbrado al clima frió de la región nórdica, pero esa isla era aun mas helada que cualquier otro lugar, detuvo su vuelo posándose en el hombro de su amo, su majestad, el rey Emmil

-encontraste algo Mr. Puffin?- pregunto el joven albino a su mascota, el ave negó con su cabeza- si, eso supuse...

el joven rey miraba con detenimiento la isla, cubierta completamente de nieve le daba una apariencia exótica e impecable, era una isla blanca totalmente, la nieve estaba incluso congelando el mar a su alrededor, la tripulación del Rey Emmil llego ahí por pura casualidad, desembarcaron y encontraron indicios de lo que todos creyeron, fue un naufragio, internamente Emmil deseaba encontrar el barco donde había visto partir a su hermano, hacia mas de dos años que no sabia nada de el

\- su majestad! -la voz de uno de sus subordinados lo saco de sus pensamientos- los sirvientes que fueron al interior de la isla encontraron restos humanos; al parecer murieron decapitados, los cráneos... están irreconocibles; debieron haber muerto hace meses

-entiendo- la voz de Emmil se escucho hueca- preparen el barco, nos iremos de inmediato

-si señor!-

el hombre se retiro a dar las ordenes de partida, Emmil miro otra vez al interior de la isla y empezó a caminar en dirección hacia donde se supone que se encontraban los cadáveres, llego hasta donde bien meses atrás pudo haber sido un rió o una cascada, el hielo de esa zona era tan claro que parecían cristales, miro los cuerpos sin cabeza, parcialmente conservados por el hielo y algo apretó su corazón

-Lukas...- el joven cayo de rodillas al suelo, sin evitar derramar lagrimas, lloro como un niño perdido por largos minutos, ni siquiera sabia si alguno de esos cuerpos era el de su hermano mayor, pero algo le decía que ya no estaba vivo, lo había sentido desde hace unos meses atrás; cuando el frió comenzó a hacerse mas intenso, despertó a media noche sin ninguna razón y le pareció ver entre la penumbra de su habitación a su hermano, sentado frente a el en el sillón, con una sonrisa serena, fue apenas un segundo pero Emmil estaba seguro de lo que había visto, desde ese día una inconformidad nació en el y tuvo la necesidad de buscar a Lukas, pero ahora, sus esperanzas se estaban acabando, se levanto y se limpio las lagrimas, comenzó su retorno a la costa en un silencio fúnebre, con la mirada baja, estaba a punto de subir al barco cuando un destello dorado en el suelo llamo su atención; levanto el objeto y casi le da un infarto al ver de que se trataba, era la cruz real de su familia; la insignia que Lukas siempre llevaba como broche en el cabello; apretó la cruz en su mano y casi corrió para empezar a zarpar, no quería estar un minuto mas en ese lugar; ahora que estaba seguro de la muerte de su hermano, esa isla le resultaba una versión helada del infierno; el barco comenzó a desanclar y a moverse, Emmil miraba la isla de la cubierta; era un lugar muy tétrico al que no quería regresar nunca, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver la costa de nuevo había alguien ahí; un joven, de rubios cabellos y ojos violetas, estaba vestido de blanco y montaba un enorme león de aspecto amenazante, pero ojos extremadamente humanos, profundos y azules como el mar, los vio darse la vuelta y adentrarse hacia el corazón de la isla

-se encuentra bien, su majestad? esta muy pálido...- le pregunto uno de sus sirvientes al joven monarca

-si...pero salgamos de aquí rápido, por favor- contesto con un hilo de voz

el barco apresuro su andar por el mar; la distancia con la isla se hacia cada vez mas grande, hasta que se perdió en la niebla, bajo la inmensidad de una nueva noche.

* * *

ahora si, fin definitivo de la historia...


End file.
